El mejor inico a clases
by Angelove12
Summary: Lunes; día en que se iniciaban las clases, donde las vacaciones de verano se habían terminado, un nuevo ciclo escolar empezaba otra vez al igual que lo volvería a ver...- Asakiku, AU y Gakuen, Advertencia: creo que... primer Asakiku, espero que les guste


**El mejor inicio a clases.**

Lunes; día en que se iniciaban las clases, donde las vacaciones de verano se habían terminado, un nuevo ciclo escolar empezaba otra vez al igual que lo volvería a ver. Suspire metido en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la escuela donde asistía, y mientras hacia mí recorrido reclamos y quejas se escuchaban de varios alumnos sobre lo rápido que transcurrieron las vacaciones. Yo en cambio me alegraba de que terminaran, me llamaran raro por alegrarme por algo como eso pero, es que ya necesitaba verlo, cada día pensaba en él, ¿cómo estaría en estos momentos?, ¿con quién está?, ¿qué está haciendo?... esas y un millón de preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza. Se han de estar preguntando de quien estoy hablando, ¿quién es el que ocupa mis pensamientos. Diré su nombre… _His beautiful name_… Kiku Honda.

Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos nueve años, él siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo, tierno, cálido; él me alegra cuando estoy deprimido o enojado, además de que es aplicado, estudioso y claramente es muy lindo. Recuerdo muy bien el cómo lo conocí, yo no era-y aún sigo sin serlo- muy social que digamos, así que no tenía muchos amigos… bueno, en realidad no tenía amigos así que siempre estaba solo; siempre en el receso iba a un lugar calmado y me ponía a leer o hablaba con…-lo que dicen algunos- mis amigos imaginarios pero yo sé que existen, en fin… los días pasaban y yo seguía estando solo, pero eso cambio cuando un día iba a mi lugar tranquilo y lo vi a él, tan tranquilo… no paraba de mirarlo y gracias a eso él se dio cuenta y alzo su mirada haciendo que pudiera ver sus ojos cafés, me miraba con curiosidad, había sentido mis mejillas enrojecer, la primera de muchos sonrojos. Desde ese día nos empezamos a tratar, primero solo nos veíamos en el receso, luego me di cuenta de que íbamos en el mismo salón así que cuando teníamos que hacer trabajos en equipos nos juntábamos, regresábamos juntos a casa hasta que nuestros caminos se separaran, nuestra amistad creció así como mis sentimientos hacia él.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí una mano tocándome el hombro, me di la vuelta hasta encontrarme con esos ojos cafés que tanto me encantaban.

-Konichiwa Arthur-san - me saludo Kiku regalándome una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

-_Good morning_ Kiku- le regrese el saludo e igual que él le di una de mis mejores sonrisas. Empezamos a caminar platicando sobre que hicimos en nuestras vacaciones, de cómo cada uno nos la pasamos viajando, visitando lugares y cosas así.

Llegamos finalmente a la escuela, nos metimos adentro de la instalación y nos dijimos hasta pronto en el pasillo ya que íbamos en diferentes salones.

Suspire, no era divertido estar sin Kiku… y no es que no me llevara con mis compañeros, me llevaba bien, algo, pero a quienes si no soportaba eran a…

-¡_Bonjour mon_ _ami_!

-¡Hola Arthur!

-¡Guten tag cejitas Kesesese, otro año estaremos juntos!- me saludaron este trio de idiotas o, como ellos se hacen llamar el Bad Touch Trio…. Pero para mí siguen siendo unos idiotas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- les pregunte con un tono muy frio.

-No queremos nada cejitas, solo queríamos saludarte… después de todo eres nuestro amigo- dijo Francis rodeándome con un brazo.

-I´m not your friend…-les dije tratando de zafarme del abrazo del francés.

-No te hagas cejón, bien que te gusta estar con mi asombrosa persona, Kesesese!- me dijo el de cabello plateado riendo como un histérico, _good _en serio que estos chicos me sacaban de mis casillas.

-Pero ya hablando en serio… Arthur, te tenemos que preguntar algo- dijo Antonio haciendo que alzara una ceja en señal de duda.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta?

Tomo asiento y me miró fijamente-Tu…- se detuvo un momento como pensando en que decir- ¿A ti te gusta Kiku, no es así?

Me pregunto el Español haciendo que mi cara se pusiera roja como uno de los amados tomates de este bastardo, ¡¿Cómo se habían enterado de que me gustaba?!

-¡¿En qué demonios están pensando?! ¡Of course no!-les grite sonrojado.

-Awwww, pero mon ami, se ve que lo quieres y más que como un amigo y al parecer él también te quiere de esa manera.- seguía sonrojado por lo que me decían

- ¡No me gusta de esa manera!, ¡yo solo lo quiero como amigo!-grite haciendo que todos voltearan a verme, vi como todos me miraban raro y lo único que hice fue ocultar mi cabeza entre mis manos de lo avergonzado que estaba.

-Awwww vamos cejitas, sabemos que te gusta y ya no te hagas… si quieres te podemos ayudar a declararte _mon ami-_ hablo el francesito riendo como un idiota.

-No, no necesito su ayuda trio de idiotas...- y antes de que ellos me dijeran otra cosa, la campana para dar inicio a clases sonó y así el profesor entro al salón para empezar la clase, y en todo el transcurso de ese periodo los tres idiotas no dejaban de molestarme, estaba prestando atención a clase hasta que sentí que alguien me mando un recado, voltee para todos lados a ver quién me lo había mandado y _oh sorprise_ la nota era de Francis que me decía a señas que la leyera, suspire y la leí y _god _¿porque demonios la leí?

_¿Adivina qué? quieras o no nuestra ayuda nosotros ya hicimos algo fue idea de Gilbert XD, Antonio le mando mensaje a Feliciano para que le dijera a Kiku que TÚ mon ami le quieres decir algo IMPORTANTE y que lo querías ver en donde siempre se reúnen, ósea abajo del árbol, así que no faltes y dile lo que sientes ;D no nos tienes que agradecer por lo que hemos hecho…. Olvídalo agradécenoslos invitándonos un helado! _

_Atte: El guapo chico francés que está sentado atrás de ti._

Arrugue el papel con un gran enojo, sentía como mis mejillas estaban ardiendo del gran sonrojo que de seguro tengo en estos momentos, rabía y pena se apoderaba de mi ser hasta que me hicieran explotar….

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON?!- grite levantándome de mi lugar viendo a ese estúpido trio haciendo que todos mis compañeros se me quedaran viendo al igual que el profesor.

-¡Joven Kirkland!- me grito el profesor haciendo que me sobresaltara, gire mi cabeza para verlo- ¿Sucede algo entre usted y sus compañeros que quieran compartirlo con la clase?

-ehhh…No… no es nada, lo siento- dije mientras regresaba y tomaba mi lugar apenado.

-Muy bien, entonces si no hay más interrupciones continuemos con la clase- hablo el profesor siguiendo con la lección del día. Suspire y voltee a ver a Francis enojado y haciendo una seña de que lo mataría haciendo que se riera.

...

Mire el reloj por enésima vez, ya solo faltaba un minuto para que se terminara este periodo de clases y para reunirme con Kiku, rayos… tengo que decirle que todo fue una broma de los chicos, que no tengo que decirle nada, bueno si, pero no ahora, escuche como sonó el timbre dando así por entendido que el receso empezó.

Me levante de mi lugar y salí del salón rápidamente para encontrarme con el japonés, cuando llegue al lugar donde "quedamos", él ya se encontraba esperando debajo del árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar muy tranquilo… era una imagen muy bella, abrió sus ojos volteando su cabeza hacia mi regalándome una sonrisa con lo que… creo que eso era un sonrojo.

Me encamine hacia él nervioso, se lo digo o no se lo digo he ahí el dilema, porque si se lo digo o una de dos me puede rechazar y dejar de ser mi amigo o puede corresponder mis sentimientos…mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido con cada paso que hacía, mis mejillas me estaban doliendo del gran sonrojo que traía conmigo, me pare enfrente de él y con una sonrisa nerviosa lo salude.

-Dijo Feliciano-kun que usted quería hablar conmigo de algo importante- me hablo aun sonriente y con ese tierno sonrojo.

-Eh… si…. Algo así…- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Qué bueno… porque yo también tengo que decirle algo Arthur-san- Fije mi mirada para verlo bien, parecía nervioso.

-Bu… Bueno, entonces… ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir Kiku?

-Primero, usted hable primero…

-No, no… tú se él primero

-No, usted…

-No, tú… mira… lo mío no tiene nada de importancia así que puedes hablar-dije sin verlo, oí como suspiraba.

-Está bien…. Vera desde hace tiempo… he querido decirle algo…yo…vera…-paro por un momento para luego continuar- Usted me gusta mucho Arthur-san, me gusta mucho… más que como un simple amigo.

Voltee mi cabeza sorprendido por lo que me había dicho, ¿le gusto?... ¡LE GUSTO MÁS QUE COMO UN AMIGO!, la felicidad desbordaba de mi ser, vi como el japonés bajaba la cabeza avergonzado y sonrojado, sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-Tú también…-le susurre en el oído

-¿eh?

-Tú también me gustas Kiku… me gustas mucho- alzo su mirada sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, tenía una pequeñas lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

-¿En serio Arthur-san?... Ureshii- me sonrío con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonreí, lo tome de las mejillas y lo acerque a mi rostro para besarlo acción que lo sorprendió al principio pero que, luego correspondiera poco a poco, el beso duro unos cuantos segundo antes de separarnos para que juntáramos nuestras frentes.

-I love you Kiku

-Aishiteru Arthur-san –los dos nos sonreímos antes de volver a sellar nuestro amor con un beso, este ha sido el mejor inicio a clases de la historia.

…

-Ve… Lud… no puedo ver.- decía un chico con un extraño rizo se asomaba en los arbustos tratando de ver la escena.

-No es bueno que estemos viéndolos…es un momento privado para ellos dos.

-Pero _mon ami _ esto es tan romántico…

-Tan lindo…

-Tan cursi… y extraño.

-Tan hermoso- dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra a la nueva pareja haciendo que los demás se le quedaran mirando extraño.

Así es, los amigos de los que acababan de confesarse los estaban observando entre los arbustos muy entretenidos, sobre todo la húngara.

-Ese cejón nos debe un helado a todos.- dijo Gilbert haciendo que todos, excepto Ludwig, asintieran con la cabeza en forma de afirmación ante lo que dijo el peli plateado.

Sí que fue un gran comienzo de año escolar.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado es mi primera historia que hago de esta pareja, ademas de que es una de mis favoritas, bueno...review?, quejas?, algo?... eso seria todo... bye bye._


End file.
